Less Then Three
by Is-Simple
Summary: Edward gave out a light laugh and slowly lifted up Jasper's face. "Look at me please." Jasper refused as more tears poured from his eyes. "Jasper… I just did, what I've always wanted to do, I gave you my heart."


_**A/N- Have you ever thought of an idea that actually made you cry? I … Just had one. I'm not good at writing these things, but please… Beware. I'm not good at writing sad stories…**_

_**Dislaimer- Do Not Own.**_

Edward Cullen. It was just a name… It had always been.

But in just one day, that same person changed his life. Jasper was never a strong man, a birth defect made sure of that. When he had been born, his heart hadn't been properly formed. Even the average day walking could set him off, and his heart would skip a few beats, and he'd pass out.

And the older he got, the more it would strain his deformed heart. It got to the part, that it became so bad his doctor finally just told him "I can't treat you anymore. I refuse to be the cause of your death." So he was sent to another doctor.

Carlisle Cullen.

The first time he had ever walked into that house, he felt welcomed. Even around said man and his family.

As a habit, Jasper always shielded away from people. His whole life, he had been told he was going to die. But the whole family, never treated him like some piece of glass that could easily be broken. In the end… It felt like he finally had a family. One that wasn't walking on glass around him.

And he enjoyed it. Even became best friends with Edward. But … in only a few months… His health slowly started declining. So, his family had let him stay at the Cullen's house, so his doctor could watch him at all times.

And… as much as he hurt, he never felt so good in his entire like.

"Edward…" He called, as said man wiped a tear from his face "Thank you for being here with me…"

Even though Edward didn't cry, his body screamed that if he could, he would of. "Jasper… I was wondering if… I knew a way to save you, if you'd take it? Even if it meant leaving this life behind?" In the middle Edwards voice shook.

In turn, Jasper just closed his eyes and laid down. "I never really had a life before you… Before your whole family came into my life. I guess you could say, even though I was alive, I never lived."

Slowly Edward sat on the bed next to him. "Jasper… Your dying." His voice hitched "I ask you again… Would you… give your old life away, to forever be with me?"

And Jasper couldn't help the dry laugh that left his throat. "You sound like your proposing to me." He tried to joke it off "I would gladly give this life away for you." He opened his eyes just in time to catch Edward give a smile, before Edward was walking away from him.

The next thing he knew Carlisle was walking into the room, a needle in hand and then just blankness.

However, when he woke up, he felt way better then he had ever felt. There was no more stain, no more squeezing pain in his chest with every breath he took.

All there was, was a slight stab of pain every time he tried moving. But when he opened his eyes, he wished he hadn't. There was a bed next to his, and on that bed laid Edward.

There was stitches on his chest, an I.V in his arm, but he wasn't breathing. There wasn't even a sign that suggested he was even alive.

But even still, Edward sat up in that _fucking _bed and smiled.

"You're finally awake." Jasper just closed his eyes and let the tears pour from his eyes. "Hey, shush, don't stain the stitches." And then wrapped his arms around Jaspers shaking body.

"What the fuck did you do!" He wanted to push Edward away, but at the same time pull him that much closer.

Edward gave out a light laugh and slowly lifted up Jaspers face. "Look at me please." Jasper refused as more tears poured from his eyes. "Jasper… I just did, what I've always wanted to do, I gave you my heart."

And slowly Jaspers eyes opened to met Edwards own. There was so many questions in his head, but even as he wanted to ask them, his mouth refused to open.

There was no way, Edward just gave him his heart as was still alive. There was no way that Jasper should even be alive! But even still, he could feel the strong pulse of the heart beating in his chest.

"I know your confused… So Let me explain… Me and my family are vampires. We've been dead for years, Jasper. When I met you, I just knew you were my mate, and… When Carlisle finally explained to me what was wrong with you… I knew I couldn't let that happen. And I refused to kill you, for you to become a vampire."

All Jasper could really notice was how even as Edwards voice wavered, he spoke his words strong and true. Jasper also noticed he should have been in denial, that he shouldn't believe Edward. That there was no way Edward could be telling the truth…

Instead he just pulled Edward close to his chest.

* * *

**A/N- I am not in denial, I am not a romantic. **


End file.
